Their Worst Nightmares
by Comfy 'n Cozy
Summary: When the Mario characters pull pranks on Comfy, they get sent to the Torture Void where they shall spend eternity enduring their most silliest worst nightmare! Now taking requests!
1. Chapter 1: Mario's Worst Nightmare

_Their Worst Nightmares_

**Author's Note: **Hello everyone! Uh, apparently I now have three fanfics (counting this one) that are still not completed (A.K.A. Super Duper Luigi and Shy's Story). So I'm sorry but those will have to be on hold for a little while. So sorry! DX Anyhoo, in this fanfic, I'm a little evil so, heheh… yeah. Anyways, enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Nintendo or any of Nintendo's creations.

**Chapter 1: **Mario's Worst Nightmare

It was a marvelous morning in Comfy's comfortable home. He was busy baking delicious cookies for his friends.

Then, behind a corner, Mario was seen right behind it, snickering evilly as he held up a water-gun, ready to splash the author with ice-cold water.

Comfy happily hummed to himself as he was baking the meal when suddenly, cold liquid was hit right in the back of him! The force of the water was so great that it then splashed into the cookies as well, making them disgustingly soggy and ruined.

Comfy's eyes widened big as he then turned around slowly, seeing Mario's eyes also widen. He then dropped the gun and slapped an innocent smile on his face.

"For ruining my amazing cookies, I shall send you to the torture void, where you will spend one eternity enduring_** YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE!**_" Comfy screamed as he blasted Mario with his author powers and sent him to the Torture Void.

"The Torture Void?" Mario asked aloud as he endlessly floated in a pitch-black place.

"I wonder what my punishment will be… As if anything could torture the great Mario!" the plumber spoke, feeling quite amazing.

"Marioooo… when's my next video game gonna come ooooout?" complained Luigi who popped in out of nowhere.

"I don't know, bro." Mario answered.

"Marioooooo… when will dinner be readyyyyy?" whined Luigi again as he floated around his sibling, causing Mario's eye to twitch.

"I. Don't. Know."

"Mariooooooo…"

"WHAT?"

"When will you get me the new Luigi's Mansioooooon?"

Suddenly, Mario's eyes widened at this. He specifically remembered he did a dare with Luigi about how long he could go with Luigi whining. Mario didn't even last a _minute_. And now he was going to deal with it forever!

"Oh no…" Mario groaned.

"Marioooooo… when will you teach me how to cook spaghettiiiiii?" Luigi complained.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Mario yelled at the top of lungs as he forever dealt with Luigi's complaining.

**Author's Note: **He shouldn't have ruined my cookies! XD Haha, hope you enjoyed the first chapter and expect plenty more coming!


	2. Chapter 2: Luigi's Worst Nightmare

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Nintendo or any of Nintendo's creations.

**Chapter 2: **Luigi's Worst Nightmare

It was an amazing afternoon as Comfy was cheerfully sitting on his couch, watching TV while munching on some popcorn. He was watching his favorite TV show: Legend of Peach: Mario's Awakening.

And then Luigi, who was hiding right behind the couch, giggled to himself as he was about to pull a completely harmless prank on Comfy.

And then, with such speed and agility, he hopped right over the couch, right in front of Comfy and "snatched his nose".

"Ha! Got your nose!" Luigi cheerfully exclaimed as he held Comfy's "nose" in his hand.

Comfy, with fire in his eyes, paused the TV show, stood up, and spoke very low, "For taking my nose and making me miss my most favorite part in Legend of Peach: Mario's Awakening, I shall send you to the Torture Void, where you shall endure _**YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE!**_" Comfy screamed as he blasted the poor plumber with his author powers and sent him to the Torture Void.

Luigi, looking quite confused, floated endlessly in a pitch-black place.

"Th-The T-Torture Void? But… but all I did was pretend to take his nose!" Luigi complained, looking all around him for his endless torture.

Then suddenly, he saw a TV that floated towards him.

"Oh hey look! A TV! I guess the Torture Void isn't that bad!" Luigi cheerfully said as he put himself into a sitting position and turned on the TV.

The TV went directly to the news and it appeared it was talking about Nintendo.

"This just in, Nintendo has decided to stop making Luigi games and continue focusing on Mario games! I guess Luigi has lost the spotlight this time, Barbara."

Luigi's eyes then widened and his jaw dropped.

"NUUUUUUUU!" Luigi screamed as loud as he could as he now had to deal with seeing Mario in the spotlight once again.

**Author's Note: **Awww… poor Luigi. I feel kind of bad now. But not to worry everyone! I'm a major Luigi fan! I love Luigi's Mansion and I have both games! Hope you enjoyed this chapter and expect much more coming! ^^


	3. Chapter 3: Wario's Worst Nightmare

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Nintendo or any of Nintendo's creations.

**Chapter 3: **Wario's Worst Nightmare

It was an excellent evening as Comfy was busy playing his video games in his room. He was on the last level of Super Mario Sunshine and boy, was he into it!

But then, Wario was on top of the roof, holding the power cable in his hand and a pair of scissors on the other. He didn't exactly know the whole concept of pranking but he always did things his way.

He chuckled evilly as he cut the power and then ran for the pipe.

But just as soon as he was about to jump in, Comfy immediately rose out from the roof and grabbed Wario by the shirt and made him face him.

"For cutting the power, thus ruining my chances to beat the last level of Super Mario Sunshine, I shall send you to the Torture Void, where you shall endure _**YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE!**_" Comfy exclaimed as he flicked Wario's nose and his whole body shined until it disappeared, sending him to the Torture Void.

"What the…" Wario said as he floated endlessly in a pitch-black place.

"This place is so boring! There's nothing to steal!" Wario complained as he grouchily folded his arms.

And then suddenly, a sack of gold coins appeared right in front of Wario.

"Hey look! A sack of money! Gimme gimme!" Wario ordered as he floated towards it.

But then the sack popped up on the opposite side of Wario.

"Huh? Hey! Get back here!" Wario demanded as he floated towards the other way.

But yet again, the sack popped into a different area.

Wario's eyes widened and he squealed at the top of his lungs, "NOOOOOO! WHYYYYYY!?"

**Author's Note: **Did you know that this was actually a true story? Not the Wario part but the part where the power went out and I was literally on the last level of Super Mario Sunshine! I was so furious! XD I thought this would've been the perfect thing for the third chapter.


	4. Chapter 4: Bowser's Worst Nightmare

**Author's Thanks Goes To: Coooool123**.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Nintendo or any of Nintendo's creations.

**Chapter 4: **Bowser's Worst Nightmare

It was a magnificent Monday as Comfy was busy writing more of his fanfics at his computer desk. His eyes were very fixated at his paper and did not notice Bowser tip-toing right behind him with a Jason mask on and a rubber machete in the other.

He silently cackled to himself as he quickly roared a loud roar and turned Comfy around, raising his fake machete.

"AAAAAGH!" Comfy squealed childishly as he fell from his chair and backed up to the wall, peering into Bowser's evil eyes.

"Ha! Got ya!" Bowser laughed as he took off the mask and pointed at Comfy, laughing his heart out.

Comfy's right eye twitched as he stood up.

"For scaring me, thus ruining my focus time to create more fanfics for Fanfiction, I shall send you to the Torture Void, where you shall endure _**YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE!**_" he demanded as he pushed Bowser into the Void right behind him with such force.

Suddenly, Bowser found himself floating in a pitch-black place.

"The Torture Void?" Bowser inquired aloud as he then stood on an invisible floor.

"Well this stinks… there's no people to make their lives miserable!" Bowser complained as he folded his arms.

Suddenly, a blooming flower appeared, making Bowser take notice of it.

"Oh look! A little flower, blooming such bright and beautiful colors." Bowser said in his sweet voice.

"_IT'S STOMPING TIME!" _he yelled as he stomped on the flower with his large foot, laughing evilly.

But then, once he took his foot away, the flower had looked perfectly normal. In fact, it seemed prettier than before!

"What the… I said stomping time! Now get stomped!" Bowser screamed as he stomped again.

But the flower still stayed fine.

"Just. Be. Stomped. Already!" Bowser ordered as he continuing stomping, but it just wouldn't stay squished.

"NOOOOOO! DANG YOU COMFY AND YOUR POWERS TO NOT LET FLOWERS BE STOOOOOMPED!" Bowser yelled as he forever had to deal with this one indestructible flower.

**Author's Note: **Wow, I never thought this would be Bowser's worst nightmare. XD Hope you enjoyed though!


	5. Chapter 5: Koopa's Worst Nightmare

**Author's Thank Goes To: Coooool123**.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Nintendo or any of Nintendo's creations.

**Chapter 5: **Koopa's Worst Nightmare

It was a terrific Tuesday as an author named Comfy was getting ready for school. He packed all his necessary school things such as notebooks, pencils, etc.

And then, whence he raised his back pack up from the floor, all that stuff fell right out from underneath!

"What the!?" Comfy gasped as he then saw a turtle with a red shell run away, laughing with a pair of scissors in his hands.

"Koopizzaz! Get back here!" Comfy demanded as he zoomed towards the Koopa, then tackling him to the ground.

"For cutting a hole in my back pack, thus causing all the school materials to fall out and having me to get a new one, I shall send you to the Torture Void, where you shall endure _**YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE!**_" he gravely yelled as he put the Koopa in his shell and kicked it into the Void behind him.

Koopizzaz popped out from his shell and looked all around, seeing nothing but pitch-black darkness.

"What the…" Koopizzaz spoke aloud, suddenly noticing that his shell was suddenly turning green! He then found himself on top of a very high cliff and he was walking straight towards the edge!

"No problem! I'll just turn around as I always do!" he happily said as he smiled.

But soon, his smile turned into a worried facial expression as he then realized that Koopas with green shells _don't _turn around.

"Oh no… no… no… dang it you stupid body! Turn around! Turn aroooooound!" he screamed as the turtle suddenly fell all the way down from the cliff.

"Daaaaang you Coooomfyyyyyyy!"

THUD!

**Author's Note: **True thing! Red Koopa Troopas turn around but green ones don't! I thought this would've been the perfect "nightmare" for Koopa! And did you like the name I gave him? I thought it was great! :D


	6. Chapter 6: Mr L's Worst Nightmare

**Author's Note: **Hello again everyone! Just to say out loud, I know, this chapter is a little too certain character-wise but I couldn't think of anyone else that I know a lot about! So, hope you enjoy!

**Author's Thanks Goes To: Coooool123**.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Nintendo or any of Nintendo's creations.

**Chapter 6: **Mr. L's Worst Nightmare

It was a wonderful Wednesday as Comfy was busy sitting on his couch doing nothing for once. He was completely and utterly bored of what to do and he needed some ideas, _fast _or he will die of boredom!

Then, he heard what sounded like a dog barking outside.

A question mark appeared above Comfy's head as he got up and opened the front door, seeing the dog barking at him.

"Aww!" Comfy spoke, petting the dog, "What a cute little dog!"

But then, when Comfy got close enough to the dog, it immediately flipped around and farted right in the face of the author, causing him to cough and fall to the floor.

"Ba ha ha haaaa!" laughed a certain Mr. L as he fell to the ground, laughing at the author's coughing.

Comfy, hearing Mr. L, looked up and noticed that the dog was mechanical! Mr. L had built that dog to prank him!

Comfy got up and spoke loudly, "For creating a farting dog and making it fart in my face, thus causing me to have this bad smell, I shall send you to the Torture Void, where you shall endure _**YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE!**_"

Comfy then pressed a button and Mr. L fell down a trap door that leads to the Void.

"Hey! What gives?" inquired aloud the mechanic/plumber as he floated in a pitch-black place.

Suddenly, Mr. L saw a bunch of his fangirls that had popped in out of nowhere and just stared at him.

"Oh, hey ladies." he greeted with a voice that sounded "smooth".

"Hey Mr. L? We have something to tell you." they stated.

"Look, girls. If it's about my hat, then don't worry, each of you will get a turn touching it, okay?"

"We don't like you anymore." the girls said.

"Don't worry, you'll-… wait what?" Mr. L asked, his eyes widening.

"Yeah, we like Mario better." one of the girls spoke aloud as Mr. L's mouth dropped low.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Mr. L screamed as he forever had to deal with Mario being the better plumber.

**Author's Note: **It's funny because it'll never happen! XD Mr. L just has too many fangirls for him to just be dropped too easily. X3 Hope you enjoyed!


	7. Chapter 7: Peach's Worst Nightmare

**Author's Note: **Hello fellow readers and authors! My apologies that I haven't uploaded a fanfic or a chapter in a long time! I've come down with a stupid cold… Bluh… But that won't stop me from story-writing! :D Anyhoo, as you can see in the summary, I am now taking requests from you all! ^^ So feel free to ask me what Mario character you want to be "tortured for life", and I shall do it! But please, if it isn't too much trouble, could you only lower your requests to three characters per reviewer and/or PMer? I would be much grateful. ^^ Anyways, I have spoken enough in this note! Please enjoy. Oh! And the next three chapters are from the author: **Coooool123**. Thank you very much! OH! One more thing! I will also be accepting a "second torture" to the Mario gang. Example: Mario's Worst Nightmare #2. Okay? Enjoy guys and gals! ^^

**Author's Thanks Goes To: Coooool123, Sonar, **and **Scarecrow314**.

**Chapter 7: **Peach's Worst Nightmare

It was a thriving Thursday as Comfy was at the supermarket, getting more groceries. He was in the soda isle, which somewhere, it contained Comfy's most favorite soda: Mushpop.

Then suddenly, princess Peach was tip-toeing towards the can of Mushpop which was right behind Comfy. She giggled a bit as she fished out a fake Mushpop and replaced the real one with the fake one!

She then hid around a large crate that read: "Super Duper Luigi comic books. It's super duper!" and watched as Comfy turned around and saw the decoy!

"Ah ha! There you are!" Comfy exclaimed as he snatched the Mushpop and began to dance terribly.

Then, once his very bad dancing ended, he walked towards the checkout center and checked out his Mushpop.

Once he was done, he began to open it, when suddenly, out popped a bunch-load of springs!

"Waaaah!" Comfy screamed as he fell to the floor.

Suddenly, he looked to his left and saw the pink-dressed princess laugh hysterically.

Comfy's ears then pushed out steam as he got up and spoke evilly, "For replacing my Mushpop with a fake one, causing me to waste my hard-earned money on it, thus making me sad, and furthermore have no Mushpop, which means I will never be able to quench my thirst, I shall send you to the Torture Void! Where you shall endure _**YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE!**_" he cried out as he flipped a switch and a large vacuum, used to clean carpets and catch ghouls, popped up and sucked up the princess, sending her to the Void.

"Wha?" the princess inquired aloud, confused as she was standing on a pitch-black invisible floor.

Suddenly, a bright light shone into her eyes. She closed and then opened them, suddenly seeing herself in a beautiful bride's dress!

"What the!?" she exclaimed as she looked across from her.

"Gwa ha ha haaa!" Bowser cackled as he was wearing a tuxedo (He actually looked quite formal in it)!

"B-Bowser? W-What's going on?" the princess asked.

"What do you think, Peach? We're getting maaaaarriiiiieeeeed." Bowser spoke as the "married" part echoed into Peach's ears.

Her eyes widened as she saw Count Bleck walk up to them and spoke, "Do you, Bowser, take Princess Peach to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"Heck yeah, Blecky!" Bowser laughed.

Count Bleck then turned to Peach and spoke, "And do you, Princess Peach, take Bowser to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Peach squealed at the top of her lungs as her worst nightmare ensued.

**Author's Note: **Bwa ha ha haaa! XD This was actually quite funny to type! I had a blast making this! Hope you enjoyed it as much as I did!


	8. Chapter 8: Yoshi's Worst Nightmare

**Author's Note: **Good afternoon readers and authors! Just wanted to say YAHOO for 10 REVIEWS! …Okay, that may sound like a little milestone to you but it's a HUGE present to me (Yes I can get excited over even 10 reviews, okay? X3)! So for that, I am extremely thankful! Oh I'm so happy! ^^ -ahem- Now that my little fanboy idiocy is over, I would like to thank **Coooool123, Midnight-Hime, **and **Supergamer5 **for reviewing! Thanks SO much guys and gals! Anyhoo, enough with my pointless notes! Onto the next chapter! And remember: this and the next chapter's request are from **Coooool123**. Okay? Enjoy readers and authors!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Nintendo or any of Nintendo's creations.

**Chapter 8: **Yoshi's Worst Nightmare

It was a fantastic Friday as an author named Comfy was planning a wonderful birthday party for Cozy, Comfy's little brother. Comfy loved his little bro a lot and wanted everything to be perfect for the birthday boy.

"Let's see here…" Comfy uttered as he fished out his to-do list for Cozy's birthday.

"Piñata… check."

"Six-hundred presents… check."

"Super Duper Luigi comic books… check."

"And the birthday cake… che-"

Comfy then lowered his checklist and saw a blue Yoshi walk towards the large chocolate-strawberry-icing, and vanilla whip-creamed cake. He saw the Yoshi's mouth drool at the sight of it.

"Oh no… Yoshi… don't you dare…" Comfy muttered.

But then, Yoshi couldn't hold it in as he lunged for it, ready to gobble.

Then, the whole world began to slow down as Comfy threw himself towards Yoshi, trying to stop him.

"NOOOOOO!" Comfy exclaimed with a low voice as the whole world was going really slow.

But it was too late. The Yoshi fell right on the large cake, swallowing it whole and licking his lips with his long tongue.

"NOOOO! YOSHI! Look what you've done!" Comfy scolded as he fell to the floor, tears filling his eyes.

"Yoshi…" the dino apologized but only seconds later did the author stand up with fire in his eyes.

"Y-Yoshi?" Yoshi inquired, fear drawing his eyes.

"For eating my little bro's unimaginably-expensive cake that I got from Chef Simi's Bacery-I-Mean-Bakery store, I shall send you to the Torture Void, where you shall endure _**YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE!**_" Comfy exclaimed as he picked a certain terrified Yoshi up by the tail, opened up an evil-looking present, and shoved the poor dino in there, wrapping up the present again in a nice bow.

"Y-Yoshi?" the Yoshi again inquired as he was floating a pitch-black place.

Suddenly, the dino noticed a bunch of delicious-looking fruit that had popped in out of nowhere!

Yoshi tilted his head before happily hopping up and down. He then shot his long tongue out, grabbed the fruit, and put it in his mouth.

"Blah! Yoshi Yoshi!" the Yoshi spoke as the food tasted disgusting.

He then tried the Peach, but spat it out as well.

He tried the apple. But the same thing happened and soon, every single food he ate became a nasty flavor!

Everything tasted disgusting to him!

"YOOOOSHIIIIIII!" Yoshi cried out as he forever dealt with nasty-tasting foods.

**Author's Note: **Poor Yoshi. Yoshi's actually my most favorite "good guy" character. I love the little guy and his ability to eat anything. :D Hope you enjoyed and did you catch the references to Super Duper Luigi back in chapter 7?


	9. Chapter 9: Donkey Kong's Worst Nightmare

**Author's Note: **Yello-Hello everyone! Pleasure to be back and I just wanted to say thank you to the people that reviewed: **Coooool123, videogamenerd123, Midnight-Hime, **and **YoshiEmblem**. Anyhoo, hope you enjoy and this is the last part of the request from the author: **Coooool123** by the way.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Nintendo or any of Nintendo's creations.

**Chapter 9: **Donkey Kong's Worst Nightmare

It was a superb Saturday as someone named Comfy was busy putting up Christmas decorations, for Christmas was only a couple days away and Comfy needed to get all his things up and ready!

He managed to set up the Christmas tree faster than a hedgehog and also managed to spread out his Christmas lights around his house.

He then used his author powers to create one thousand Christmas presents that surrounded the tree.

But although, one of the presents was for Donkey Kong and inside, it contained the most delicious bananas ever.

But then, the smell began to flow out from the wrapped gift and made its way towards Donkey Kong island faster than a hedgehog.

A large brown ape then sniffed the air and his eyes suddenly turned into hearts as he hopped into a barrel-cannon and blasted himself all the way to Comfy's home.

He crashed in, leaving a large hole in the roof and ripped open the present.

"Oo Oo, Ah Ah!" commented the gorilla as he snatched the bananas and ate them without even peeling off the skin.

Comfy's eyes widened as he gritted his teeth, "For ripping open a present before Christmas and taking out your gift, thus making the surprise not really surprise-worthy because you were supposed to open it on Christmas not now so that means that Christmas will be spoiled for you-…" Comfy then had to breathe a bit because he was talking to much… and then he continued, "I shall send you to the Torture Void, where you shall endure _**YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE!**_" he then put DK into a barrel with Christmas lights on it and blasted him into a void.

The Kong was confused a bit as he scratched his head.

He then saw bananas floating right in front of him as he beat his chest and snatched them.

He then peeled off the skin this time and gobbled it up whole.

"Mrrrgh?" the Kong spoke, muffled as suddenly, red dots filled into his face as he panicked. His hands grew bigger and his whole face turned green!

Donkey Kong was allergic to bananas and he was going… bananas at the truth! He then had to deal with it for all eternity.

**Author's Note: **Wow, I think I feel a bit bad for DK now. XD Hope you enjoyed!


	10. Chapter 10: Fawful's Worst Nightmare

**Author's Note: **Hello fellow readers and authors! I am very sorry that I haven't updated anything lately. I've… sort of been playing my new Paper Mario game… ahaha… Uhh… I hope you can forgive me for my indolence… right? Anyhoo, my special thank-you to the people that reviewed are: **Coooool123 **and **YoshiEmblem**. Thanks you two! ^^ And this next chapter's request is from **Scarecrow314**. Hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 10: **Fawful's Worst Nightmare

It was a splendid Sunday as an author named Comfy was busy making a delicious sandwich for Fawful.

He added bread, ham, cheese… and then his eyes spotted a certain can of mustard that seemed to be glowing! Perhaps that was the mustard that Fawful wanted Comfy to spread on the sandwich?

"Only one way to find out…" the author spoke as he un-screwed the can-opener with E. Gadd's specialized contraption: The Can-Conqueror and looked inside.

"It's seems pretty okay to me-AAAAGH!" he screamed as the mustard suddenly blew out from the can, slapping into his face with such force that he flew out from the roof and landed in the backyard.

"What the…" Comfy uttered before he felt his face.

He felt a long smile was spread across the surface of it. He fished out a mirror and looked into it.

"Waaaagh! I look like some evil bean that talks with food metaphors and wants to take over the Mushroom Kingdom or something!" Comfy squealed as he began to panic.

Suddenly, a heartily laughing bean flew down to Comfy's height while riding his hovercraft.

"F-Fawful?" Comfy inquired aloud as he rubbed his eyes.

"Ah ha ha ha! Fawful is as happy as a chef who has created his first best meal!" the villainous bean spoke as he took a look at the author's face and suddenly cried out in joy, "It is as if Fawful into a mirror of deliciousness! He is seeing a wonderful bean with a slightly smaller smile than Fawfuls…"

But Comfy wasn't trying to smile. In fact, he was quite enraged.

"For pranking me with your "mustard of doom", thus causing me to have this clown-like face with a smile that just won't… stop… smiling…, I shall send you to the Torture Void, where you shall endure _**YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE!**_" the author yelled as he took out a large can that read, Comfy's amazing TV, and shoved Fawful in there, closing up the lid with E. Gadd's best device known as the "Can Closer" and then called his therapist.

Fawful suddenly began to float in a pitch-black place, stumped as to what in the worlds just happened.

Suddenly, he saw a very delicious sandwich. And his mustard of doom was right next to him!

"Fawful's sandwich cannot be complete without his amazing mustard of doom. It is like a dinner without a dessert!"

He then unscrewed the cap of the mustard and just as he was about to pour it onto the sandwich, a group of Fawful's minions suddenly popped up and destroyed the mustard with E. Gadd's latest technology: The Mustard Blew-Upper raygun.

Fawful's eyes widened a bit as he stared at his minions.

"Fawful's minions! What have you done to Fawful's beautiful mustard of doom!? Fawful needs that in order to complete Fawful's wonderful sandwich of deliciousness!"

"That is your punishment for pranking Comfy. Now… watch us destroy more Mustard of Doooom!" the minions exclaimed as they took out more of the mustard and began to destroy it.

"Fawful says NOOOOOO like a chef who has been given the lowest star ranking in his beeeeeeef!" the bean cried out has he forever dealt with his punishment…


End file.
